The Pokemon War: Book One: Unova
by Dragoliched
Summary: A new region as emerged and they are on their ways to conquer Unova. Follow the general of the army as he goes through the entire war process.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

An explosion next to me and my mate pushed us closer to the edge of the roof. We quickly recovered and charged towards the palace again. After we conquered this kingdom, we would be ready to conquer Unova. "Her window is the fifth one up. Remember, she is good enough with illusions that she can change her aura," I said to my mate. She nodded and we jumped up. When we got close to the walls we used Metal Claw to get a hold on the walls. We climbed up and entered the room we were supposed to.

When we got inside we saw three zoroarks and my mate asked, "Caleb, which ones her?" I looked at all three of them, but they all had the same aura.

"Whichever one we can touch," I said as I walked up to them. They began to back away and I saw that the middle one stepped on a comb, but the comb went through her. I knew that one wasn't her. I tried to grab the two remaining choices, but I went through them both. "She's none of these three. Check under the bed, there is a strong aura coming from it," I said as I began walking to the entrance. My mate checked under the bed, and she dragged out a zoroark that looked like a maid. I then said, "If you squeeze her arm the illusion will wear off, unless she really is the maid."

The zoroark then got a scared face and my mate squeezed her arm. She then became a younger zoroark wearing a white dress. What shocked me was that her fur changed from black and red to black and purple. With all of the hybrids of human/pokemon, it was almost impossible for there to be a shiny in this region. The only other shiny was my mate. I was brought out of my thoughts by my mate saying, "Come on. We need to get to the throne room and have you sit in the kings throne. If you do that then we win this war."

"Okay, bring the princess. We need a witness," I said before opening the door. There were two guards but they didn't seem to see us. they didn't even notice that the door opened. I still brought my palms to their heads and unleashed a couple of force palms at half power. They went flying and passed out when they landed. I then turned to the zoroark and asked, "Which ways to the throne?"

"You head left and then right. It's all the ways down that hall. When your army whens, can I not be killed?" the zoroark asked.

"Of course. The king always has the princess of a kingdom marry one of his sons. What is your name by the way?" I responded.

We turned the corner and she said, "My name is Sydney. I already know that you are Caleb, but what's her name?" She pointed at my mate who was already at the doors attacking the guards.

"Her name is Niki." I replied as we caught up to Niki. We opened the doors and I walked up to the throne. The king of this kingdom got up and drew his sword. I didn't have time to talk, so I used metal claw to disarm him and quick attack to knock him out of the ways. I then proceeded to sit on the throne and said, "Josh, you have lost. Tell your men to stand down." Josh did as I said and the explosions soon stopped.

* * *

"Men, thanks to Caleb and Niki we have conquered the entire region. Instead of giving the honor to one of my sons, I am going to marry the princess of this final kingdom to Caleb," The king said.

I was shocked and said, "Sir I know your word is law, but I am already married to your daughter. She is the only person I love, and the only person I want to be married to."

"That may be, but my sons already have four mates each. I can't choose one of them , because it would be like choosing my favorite. You are going to marry the princess and that is final. Also, she will come in handy on the mission I'm sending you, Niki, and Scott on," the king yelled.

I decided to leave the subject at that, and asked, "When do I get the details on this mission?"

"After the wedding, now come on. Everything is already ready. I even told your mate, so she isn't going to be mad at you," the king said as everyone walked to the courtyard.

* * *

_The wedding has passed and I am in the map room with Scott, Niki, Sydney, and the king._

"None of the other regions like that we sometimes marry humans, or pokemon," the king looked at Scott after that last part and continued, "They also don't like hybrids like you, Caleb. Almost all of the regions have outlawed it, and Unova looks extremely down at it. They know people will still do it, so they are going to keep it legal. We are going to conquer these regions, but need some rebels on the inside. Unova will be the easiest place to take, so I'm sending you four there to recruit anyone willing to help our cause."

"So you are having Sydney come with to make us all look like humans, except Scott. When do we leave?" I asked.

****"You will leave immediately," the king said.

* * *

**Please review and read my other story. I would appreciate people telling me what I did wrong so that I can get better.**


	2. N

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Thanks to Sydney's illusions we had snuck onto a ship that was from Sinnoh and heading towards Unova. I looked over the railing and saw that we were closing in on Unova. "Come on. We are about to dock," I said to everyone.

"Why do I need to make us look like humans? Can't Scott pretend we're his pokemon?" Sydney asked when we got to the exit.

"The king said so, and I'm not a full pokemon. Besides, in these regions pokemon don't wear clothes everyday. Do you want to be naked?" I replied in a hushed voice as more people started to arrive.

"Not outside of the bedroom, and why haven't you made a move yet? I am your mate." Sydney questioned.

"Niki was my mate first, and I will remain loyal to her. Let's not talk until we get to the house Scott owns, there are too many people around right now," I stated as I looked around.

"Welcome to my house. My bedroom is the one with the computer in it. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to give Professor Juniper a call and see if she can deliver the starter pokemon we will need to use," Scott said as he left the room.

"Remember that they will come in pokeballs, so Niki and Sydney won't be able to get some. Also, make sure mine is male. I don't need another female in my life," I called after him before sitting on the couch.

Niki and Sydney sat beside me and asked, "So what's the plan for today? Are we going to explore the city and get some recruits or just relax?"

"After me and Scott get some pokemon that can't talk english and can be used in public without too much fuss, we were going to see what type of people live in Unova. We might recruit some people, or pokemon that live in the sewers," I replied.

Scott re-entered the room and handed me a pokeball. "They only had snivies left, so we both will have the same pokemon for a while. Mine said her name was Briana, and I think your snivy is called Steve. Your trainer supplies are in the bedroom you always use when you visit. You should bring out Steve while I go check on Briana, then we can get going. Thanks again for teaching me how to understand pokemon," Scott said before leaving again.

I brought out Steve and asked, "Is your name really Steve? The last snivy I met said that no snivy would ever be called Steve."

"Yea, it's Steve. Why did you actually get me if you already had two pokemon?" Steve replied with a stubborn voice.

"I can't actually use them until the war starts. Niki, stay here and make start turning our room into the center of operations. Sydney, since I need you to hide what I look like, let's go explore the town. Steve, you're coming with so that you can help us if we run into some soldiers." I said before getting up.

Scott and me split up to cover more ground, so me, Sydney, and Steve are walking down a street.

"Steve, do you know why all of those people are gathered?" I asked as we walked up to a group of people. Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

I saw that they were listening to some people, so I decided to listen to. "You should all release your pokemon from their captivity. Pokemon aren't meant to be slaves or pets to humans, they need to be equals. An uprising is coming and the only ways to stop it is to release your pokemon, so release them now before it's too late." I noticed that a lot of people begun leaving and the few that stayed had the symbol that was on the flags behind the person that had been talking. The only other person that didn't have a symbol other then me was a man with green hair. The person that had been talking turned towards me and said, "Release that snivy and any other pokemon that you have captured. They deserve to be free and do whatever they want."

I turned and looked at Steve and asked, "Do you know who these people are? They seem like they would make some good grunts. I would even have you lead them."

Steve looked at them and said, "They would be terrible soldiers. They are apart of Team Plasma, and that group is like an army. The only difference is that they are afraid to get their hands dirty. Can I knock out the one that was talking, he was really annoying."

"Sure, I'll scare away the rest of them," I replied before charging up a shadow ball. I launched towards the remaining people as they scattered. Only the speaker and person with green hair remained. Steve then charged the speaker and used vine whip.

While Steve was fighting, the green haired person walked up to me. He then asked, "You can understand pokemon too?"

"Yea, it's normal to learn both languages where I'm from. Based off of your aura, you actually agree with the ideals that my king wants to spread across the world. You also want to help pokemon as much as possible. Do you want to join the Draconian Alliance as my squads medic? The only person that will be able to give you orders is King Mike. He's a lucario, and his daughter is my squads engineer, so if you actually have problems with pokemon being citizens beside humans, then you should say no," I replied as Steve knocked out his target.

"I will join, but I'm apart of Team Plasma. I will try to leave with some more recruits for your war, but promise me that you will begin the fight within two month's. That is when Team Plasma plans to strike. Also, my name is N. What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Caleb, this snivy is Steve, and this is Sydney. My king is going to start the war in six weeks, but I need to have taken this town within five. Is that good for you?" I replied.

****"Yea, I'll meet up with you here in two weeks. Good luck recruiting more people. See ya," N said before running off.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
